


Senses

by tecpatl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Double Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tecpatl/pseuds/tecpatl
Summary: Atsumu waits for the night to love his brother.note: reupload
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 25





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar mistakes apply.

Atsumu loves his brother's smell. There's something about it that drives him crazy. He wants to taste it all day long. But he knows that's impossible.

So, he waits until it's dark outside and their parents are asleep. Even if they make noise, it's not too loud for anyone to notice them. Osamu is usually quiet, only a few groans and his heavy breathing. Atsumu is the one with the problem. He can't wait until they become grown ups and live alone so they can do the things whenever, wherever, in their own home.

It seems like a very far dream. For now, there's only this.

Osamu kisses him and touches him, so clumsy but with vigor. Atsumu loves him. He kisses his brother's small cock and imagines how big will it be once they're adults. Osamu tugs Atsumu's cock in return, telling him without words that he should be living the present, today with him. The future will come eventually. This is us, now, and this will be us later down the road.

A few more tugs and kisses and licking and finally Osamu comes. Atsumu drinks it all and licks and savors delightfully. He really loves Osamu's taste.


End file.
